


I've got a feeling deep inside

by tigerstark



Category: Sé lo que Hicisteis...
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerstark/pseuds/tigerstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mañana, Ángel no encontraba por ninguna parte a Patricia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a feeling deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeno, pues aunque ya hace como tres años que se acabó este programa que tanto me encantaba, Sé lo que Hicisteis... (LLORO MUCHO), los recuerdo todavía y siguen dándome sentimientos, sobre todo mis presentadores favoritos, a los que querré mucho y serán mi primera OTP de siempre, Patricia y Ángel. Les echo mucho de menos *sobs*  
> No tengo ni idea de en qué momento es esto, pero sería poco antes de que Patricia lo dejase con Dani Martín.  
> El título es una mierda pero es que no sabía qué otra cosa poner, y idk, canción de The Beatles cause yes.  
> Dedicado a la bonica de Alma, que me ha estado recordando estos días lo preciosos que eran estos dos juntos y me tenía que vengar por los feels <3

Todas las mañanas escribían, rodaban, escribían más, montaban los reportajes, escribían otra vez, diseñaban los gráficos, escribían una vez más, revisaban lo escrito, probaban las luces y el sonido, volvían a repasar lo que habían escrito, se vestían, se maquillaban, daban un último retoque al guión, se deseaban buena suerte entre todos, respiraban hondo y daban comienzo a la magia.

Era la rutina que habían adoptado en el equipo del programa  _Sé lo que Hicisteis_ , toda una cadena de montaje, como de una fábrica se tratase, para crear cada día un nuevo capítulo del show. Por muy agradable que fuese el ambiente siempre debido al compañerismo y a la amistad que reinaba, haciendo que el proceso previo a cada programa fuese más llevadero y, por supuesto, divertido, en el fondo siempre estaban en tensión. Todo estaba pensado para que nada fallase, y casi nunca sufrían graves problemas que impidiesen la emisión diaria del programa.

Casi nunca.

Todas las mañanas, tras una reunión de los guionistas de  _Sé lo que Hicisteis_ , uno de ellos, que además era el co-presentador del programa, Ángel Martín, iba en busca de su compañera de mesa en el plató Patricia Conde para explicarle lo que se había hablado en dicha reunión, más concretamente sobre el guión de la presentadora, y ya de paso charlaban entre ellos de forma cordial, pues entre ellos se había forjado una gran amistad desde que comenzó la emisión del programa. Siempre era así, y casi nunca fallaba ninguno de ellos, ni los guionistas, ni los presentadores, ni tan siquiera la máquina de café, principal espectadora de las conversaciones de los conductores del show.

Casi nunca.

Una mañana Ángel no encontraba por ninguna parte a Patricia.

Preguntó a todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo, guionistas, productores, actores, técnicos, sin faltar a los colaboradores habituales frente a la cámara: Miki Nadal, Berta Collado, Dani Mateo, Alberto Casado… Nada, nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero todos decían lo mismo: la habían visto llegar, y de repente había desaparecido.

Ángel estaba cada vez más preocupado. No era habitual en Patricia, siempre estaba presente en las oficinas, dispuesta para todo y embargando con su alegría a todo el equipo. Siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre bromeaba, siempre ayudaba en todo lo que pudiese. Siempre estaba ahí, guapa, alegre, simpática, dulce, amable. Patricia siempre estaba ahí, y siempre que la miraba Ángel sonreía como un auténtico imbécil.

La buscó por todas partes, desesperado e imaginando toda clase de escenarios en los que pudiese estar, alguno de ellos no del todo agradables. Ángel no era un hombre extremista, pero tratándose de ella no podía evitar pensar en esa clase de situaciones. Le importaba mucho, demasiado para lo que debería estarle permitido, y si no estaba, el programa se desmoronaba; Ángel se desmoronaba.

Cuando hubo terminado de inspeccionar el interior del edificio de la productora al completo, decidió salir a buscarla fuera. El sol brillante a lo alto del cielo le hizo achinar los ojos para poder ver algo, y entre el murmullo del ir y venir de los coches en la carretera la llamaba, potenciando su voz formando un megáfono con sus manos. “¡Patricia! ¡Patricia!”, gritaba, parándose de vez en cuando para soltar maldiciones en susurros.

Dio vueltas por todo el aparcamiento, cada vez más nervioso y más preocupado. Caminaba entre los coches del equipo, y cuando pasó de largo por delante del automóvil de Patricia se paró unos segundos, giró sobre sus talones y se estiró para asomarse frente al parabrisas del coche para observar el interior del vehículo; ahí estaba. Ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues seguía con la cabeza gacha, sentada en el asiento del piloto. 

No se escuchaba muy bien por el amortiguamiento que producía la estructura del coche, pero a Ángel le parecía que estaba… ¿llorando? Se puso en tensión; le encantaba verla todos los días, pero no así. Fue hacia la puerta del copiloto y dio ligeros golpes en la ventanilla, alarmando a Patricia, que levantó la cabeza sobresaltada al escucharle. Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos rápidamente. Efectivamente, estaba llorando, y a él se le rompía el alma.

-Abre.

Patricia contestó a Ángel con un leve meneo de cabeza y un gesto de la mano como diciendo que ahora saldría.

-Patricia, abre, por favor -repitió él.

Ella vaciló un poco, pero acabó pulsando el botón para abrir la puerta del coche. Ángel abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, y se regañó así mismo por decir una pregunta de lo más idiota; claro que no estaba bien.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo, ahora salgo -respondió Patricia. 

Se notaba que aún seguía esforzándose por no llorar y así intentar no preocuparle, pero no surtía efecto. Ángel hizo un leve suspiro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y se giró para verla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no me pasa nada, Ángel, de verdad. -insistió ella, esta vez con una leve sonrisa que no dejaba de ser triste y un dolor para él- Venga, salgamos, ¿vale?

Hizo amago de abrir la puerta del coche y así salir, pero Ángel la frenó agarrándola del brazo.

-Patricia, -dijo con seriedad, pero denotando preocupación-, ¿qué pasa?

Ella se quedó callada.

-No soy idiota y lo sabes. Tienes el maquillaje corrido de llorar. -al ver que seguía sin obtener respuesta, únicamente esos ojos apenados que le miraban mientras luchaban por no derramar más lágrimas, suspiró- Te he estado buscando un buen rato, podrías al menos darme una excusa. -Patricia continuaba callada, y le asió la mano para reconfortarla- Venga, vamos, voy a acabar sacándotelo quieras o no.

Al fin, Patricia, que era incapaz de resistirse a la actitud amable y conciliadora de su compañero, respondió, con la voz queda y roto por el lloriqueo:

-Es una chorrada.

-No lo es si hace que casi suspendamos el programa. Vamos, me lo puedes contar, ya lo sabes.

Patricia volvió a quedarse muda, mirándole a los ojos. Maldecía para sus adentros que él la encontrase, y también que él siempre estuviese dispuesto a buscarla si desaparecía aunque fuese unos breves instantes. Suspiró.

-Es Dani. -contestó sin más.

-¿Dani? -Ángel frunció un poco el ceño, confuso- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior para frenar su tembleque.

-Hemos discutido.

Ángel, sin poder evitarlo, sintió en su interior rabia, pero no podía demostrarla, y menos delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya te lo dije, no… no estamos bien. -a Patricia le temblaba la voz otra vez- No estamos bien, y ayer volvimos a discutir por lo de siempre. Y esta mañana.

-Ya…

No sabía qué más decirla. O más bien sí sabía qué quería decirla, pero no era capaz de pronunciarlo.

Los ojos de Patricia volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Ángel, estoy harta.

-No me extraña. -le apretó la mano cariñosamente mientras se veía obligado a verla llorar, una imagen que le partía el corazón, sobre todo por el motivo por el que lloraba. Con el pulgar de la otra mano le secó una lágrima que había logrado escapar de uno de sus ojos castaños- Te lo he dicho más veces, no se merece que te pongas así por él.

Ella hizo un sollozo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Ángel, como si estuviese hipnotizada.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo con los tíos?

-No lo sé. -se encogió de hombros- Será que te los buscas capullos a propósito.

No lo decía con mala intención, su humor siempre había sido así, y Patricia ya estaba acostumbrada a él; tanto es así, que le había comenzado a gustar sus bromas tan ácidas, características en él, como su comprensión y su amabilidad constante con ella. 

Soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario, e hizo que Ángel se aliviase un poco; al menos seguía de humor como para escucharla reír, como le gustaba. Luego volvió a ponerse seria.

-Debería dejarle, ¿verdad?

Tras unos segundos callado, él asintió.

-Menos mal que has llegado tú solita a esa conclusión.

Patricia momentáneamente sonrió un poco.

-Quizás debería hacerlo.

-Quizás.

Ángel no se había percatado aún de que todavía seguía con la mano en su mejilla, sin secar ninguna lágrima. Patricia, con cierto reparo por estar tanto tiempo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, bajó la vista un momento.

-También deberíamos salir, hay un programa que grabar.

-También.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ángel para sonreír. Patricia alzó la vista de nuevo a él, aún con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dado el coñazo con mis gilipolleces?

-Unas cuantas.

-¿Y no te cansas?

-Patricia, nunca me cansaría de tus gilipolleces.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Ya podrían ser todos como tú.

-Nah, el resto de los tíos tienen suerte de no ser como yo.

-Pero yo tengo suerte de que seas así.

Él hizo una risa silenciosa.

-Sí, ya, claro.

El silencio envolvió el coche. Ángel seguía con la mano en la mejilla de Patricia, que poco a poco se iba enrojeciendo cuanto más tiempo se quedaban con sus miradas clavadas en las del otro. Estaban solos en el aparcamiento, juntos en el interior del vehículo, y más cerca que de lo que estaban acostumbrados, y cada vez más cerca, y más, y más. Una fuerza fuera de su control les atraía, y ni siquiera sabían por qué.

Más, y más, y más cerca, escasos centímetros les separaban, y respiraban el mismo aliento. Patricia cerró los ojos, Ángel también.

Más, y más, ya nada les separaba, ni nada impidió que sus labios por fin se encontrasen unos segundos.

Fue un simple roce de labios. Ambos volvieron a mirarse, pero sin llegar a separarse del todo.

-Tenemos que salir. -fue Patricia quien rompió el silencio.

-Tenemos. -contestó Ángel con una sonrisa de lado, ladina.

Esos segundos en los que sus labios se habían juntado habían sido demasiado breves, y tampoco corría mucha prisa el trabajo, así que Ángel se inclinó un poco más a ella para volverla a besar, esta vez con un poco más intensidad que la anterior, y Patricia respondió de la misma manera, llevando las manos a su nuca para atraerle y profundizar el beso. Allí se quedaron largo rato, labios con labios, lengua con lengua, manos con piel, disfrutando de un momento que, hasta ahora, no sabían que lo habían estado deseando todo el tiempo.

Lo más probable es que en ese momento el resto del equipo del programa  _Sé lo que Hicisteis_  estuviese buscando a sus dos estrellas; pero, por una vez, la cadena de producción de la fábrica de risas debía pararse.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues eso es todo, no es gran cosa, pero bueno. Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer :3


End file.
